


Almost Like The First Time

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Post-War, Romance, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-30
Updated: 2008-01-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 16:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10790163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: What happens when Hermione receives the "all clear" from her healer after giving birth.





	Almost Like The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A/N Much thanks to my beta Mench who guided me through my first fanfic story!

Hermione sighed softly as she stared at herself in the tall mirror. She ran her hands down her body as she examined its new shape. Her breasts were much fuller, her paunch a little bigger, her hips a little softer and her bum a little bigger. She had lost a little of the baby weight and was still working on it, but this had been the first time she had really looked at herself naked, well, _close_ to naked body. 

She was wearing a black lace bra and knickers number that she had bought after she left the healer’s office this morning. The birth had been traumatic on her body and the healer had advised that even though magic could fix most things, her body needed time to heal so no sex until he gave the all clear. Well, today she had received that all clear. Tonight was the night she and Ron would have sex in well over a month and a half.   
  
Right after she left St. Mungo’s she Floo-called Molly asking her if she would take care of Rose for the night. It was the first time away from her baby, whom she would miss terribly, but she had also missed the feel of Ron’s hands on her body and the closeness that sex with someone you love gives. They needed this night. She then went to the Morgana’s Secret to purchase the said little black lacy number that left very little to the imagination. The scalloped edges of the knickers softly hugged her curves accentuating the shape of her new hips. The knickers were not quite a thong and not quite a boy cut but somewhere in the middle which gave a glimpse of her rounded derriere. The bra was comfortable, yet sexy as it was black lace but clear enough to see skin. She hoped that she wouldn’t leak tonight as tonight was all about her and Ron.  
  
She had planned a decadent meal for dinner and decorated the house with candles everywhere. Soft classical music played on the wireless in the living room. She was more than ready for the evening, but why was she nervous? It’s not as if this was her very first time, but yet she felt as if it was. She’d been so exhausted the last month of the pregnancy and of course after the birth she hadn’t felt amorous towards Ron. Of course, they’d only exchanged soft quick pecks since the birth, cautious not to invoke any passion as they followed the doctor’s orders.   
  
She sighed again as she continued to gaze in the mirror. Her clothes were laid out on the bed and she just wanted one more look at herself. Suddenly she heard the whoosh of the fireplace and she froze. He was home early!  
  
“Hermione?” he yelled out sounding a bit confused.  
  
“In here,” she squeaked back. She made to move to grab her clothes but her body didn’t respond to the instructions sent by her brain and before she knew it Ron was standing at the door. He stood in the doorway with his silly lopsided grin as if he had just unwrapped a box full of chocolate. His smile calmed her nerves instantly and she smiled back.  
  
“All clear, then?”  
  
“All clear.”  
  
Hermione suddenly found herself wrapped in Ron’s arms, her feet swinging high in the air and his lips pressed urgently against hers. There was a fiery passion to this kiss, one she hadn’t felt in a while. Passion that they had suppressed since Rosie’s birth. Hermione responded just as urgently as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He responded in kind and their tongues began to dance until Ron gently placed her on the bed. Kneeling, she looked up into his eyes as he stood in front of her and she saw that his eyes were dark with lust. She realized that she had absolutely nothing to worry about, as Ron still desired her with her new flaws and all.  
  
“Wow,” he breathed. “What a sight to come home to,” he said as he began to undo his robes.  
  
“Wait, I made dinner and…” Hermione began only to be stopped by another searing kiss.  
  
“Dinner later. This is what I want to eat right now,” he growled as he lowered his lips to her neck.   
  
Hermione felt a shiver go through her body and enlighten her core. It felt so good to feel his lips on her body. A switch then seemed to turn on in her body and she reached for the buttons of Ron’s shirt, impatient to get it off of him. Recognizing her actions his hands moved to help her and she, in her impatience, decided to leave him to his shirt and began on his pants. Their tongues, meanwhile, resumed their dance.   
  
She heard him kick off his shoes and in a move she didn’t think was possible, she had turned onto her back and used her foot to pull down his pants and his boxers.   
  
“You are impatient tonight,” Ron laughed as he broke of the kiss.   
  
“It’s been too long. Come here,” her lust-heavy voice ordered.   
  
Ron obeyed by crawling onto the bed and on top of her. He paused to look into her eyes while his hands rediscovered her body. He trailed a hand over her breast, stopping to play with her nipple which was quite hard and thankfully, not leaking. He lowered his head and began to suck the other breast through the lace bra.   
  
“This,” he said as he sucked, “is the best part of having a baby!” They both stopped to laugh and then Ron began sucking in earnest. Hermione’s body caught on fire as she arched her back and moaned.   
  
She wrapped one of her legs around Ron’s back to bring him closer to her. This caused his erection to press up against clitoris and Hermione couldn’t fight it anymore. She had to have Ron in her now!  
  
“Inside me now!” she breathed.  
  
“Patience,” Ron said as he continued to trail his hand down her body. Hermione didn’t want to be denied so she grabbed his hand and placed it on top of her knickers to show him just how wet and ready she was.   
  
He looked at her in surprise and then a slow sexy smiled appeared. “As you request, then,” he said and proceeded to push the center of the knickers aside. Hermione looked at Ron in surprise. “Well, you said now, so now, it is,” he said as he pushed his erection inside of her. The both gasped in relief at the sensations his movement caused. Ron paused all movement as he gazed into her eyes.  
  
“I’ve missed you,” he whispered.   
  
“I’ve missed you too,” she whispered back.   
  
He brought his head down to give another passionate kiss and then his hips swiveled slowly. Hermione loved this movement and she couldn’t hold back a soft moan. Ron began to pick up his pace and soon they were meeting hip to hip in a rhythm that had them both moaning and groaning each other’s names.   
  
Hermione felt a sizzling sensation begin in her core and move slowly up her spine. She knew she was close to orgasm and knew it would be a good one. Her breathing became erratic and the sizzling sensation increased until Hermione felt a release as stars exploded behind her eyes.   
  
“Ron!” she screamed clear to the heavens. The loud groan of his own climax was his only response.   
  
Hermione lay there panting as Ron looked into her face. A wide smile appeared on both of their faces as the after glow of intense orgasms spread through them.   
  
“So,” Ron asked. “What’s for dinner?”

 


End file.
